Delinquent
by Forever Lazy
Summary: Taito is a fight lover and a delinquent. Miku is just a normal student. When her school burn down, Taito save her. After, Miku is determined to find out who Taito truly is and why he saved her.


**So there,s a MikuxTaito story. I had an idea for them so i wrote it. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloid! (sadly...)**

Miku looked at the window. She was in her history class. The teacher, Kiyoteru, was talking about the Second World War, a subject that was boring to her.

It was raining this day. The sky was grey, hidden by dark clouds. The rain pounded against the window.

Miku sighed. Today was a normal day, after all. Her gaze comes back to the teacher. Boring. She looked again to the window, to saw that the rain had stop. The teal-haired girl smiled. Maybe it would be sunny after lunch.

The bell rang loudly. Miku stood up and walked away of the boring class. Her friends Luka and Rin joined her.

''Hi Miku! '' Said Rin, in her way too much cheerful voice.

''Hi you two. How were classes this morning? '' Answered Miku, smiling.

''Boring, as ever. '' Luka looked at the celling. Her two friends laughed while heading to the cafeteria.

After had taken their lunch, the trio sat at a table. Miku saw Gumi heading toward the table.

''Do you know the news? '' Luka began after that Gumi sat on a chair.

''What is it again, Luka? '' Gumi sighed, along with Miku. Luka always had love rumors. The pink-haired girl was always one of the first to know them.

''Your pretty boyfriend gets into a fight against Akaito. Taito, him, got a fight with Dell. '' Both Gumi and Rin sighed. Gumi's boyfriend was Rin twin brother, Len. He was one of the delinquent of the school, with Taito Shion, Nero Akita, Teiru Sukone and Meito Sakine. These five boys always get into fights and trouble. Akaito was Taito step-brother and they hated each other's. Dell was Akaito best friend. By the way, Akaito and Dell gets them into more trouble than they already have and it always had ended up in a fight.

Miku could clearly imagine Len fighting against Akaito, Taito no far away fighting against Dell, surrounded by Teiru, Meito and Nero. It happened a lot; only the person fighting against Akaito or Dell was changing. She was rather glad that Mikuo, her brother, wasn't in that gang. He was with more decent people, like Piko, Kaito and Gumo. They were doing pretty much nothing in school, and get rarely in trouble. Unlike Rin's brother.

Miku sighed. The conversation continued.

''You know Rin, you should make Len stop this. He'll get expulse out of the school. '' Said Luka.

''He would only continue anyway. The director threatened him a lot with expulsion, but he never does it yet. Like for all the others. '' Rin answered, her normal cheerful voice lost.

''True. Len is so stubborn sometimes…'' added Gumi.

''Either, I don't understand how Kaito can be Taito brother. Kaito is so sweet, unlike his brother… It's crazy how they are different!'' Luka said. She was right. Kaito and Taito were complete opposite.

''They're always a bad guy and a good one'' Miku answered, while her friends nodded.

XXXXX

The sun had finally come back after lunch. The dark clouds had disappeared and the sky was a bright blue.

Miku smiled at this sight. For no reasons, she always had hated the rain. It was the last period before the week-end, and she was glad of it. She thought of the fight. She had saw Len earlier. He looked totally fine. The only thing that shows that he had fights earlier that day was his hair, which was all messed up. Also, his clothes were full of dirt. He was talking to Gumi. Not far away was standing Taito, which looks totally fine either, Dell and Akaito, which was incredibly injured. Even if Len was rather small, he managed to hurt Akaito, without any bruise. Thought, Len was sweet sometimes, particularly to Gumi, which was normal because she was his girlfriend. When Miku had goes to Rin house one time, he was there, talking and acting totally normally. Someone not warned would probably think that he wasn't the kind of guy to get in a fight easily. Before had left to the director office with Taito, Len had kissed Gumi and reassured her that everything was fine. Another good side of him; he was incredibly caring for Gumi. Then, Miku and the green-haired girl had gone to their class.

Miku glanced at Gumi. She was looking outside dreamily. She was certainly thinking about Len. Miku wondered if all Len friends were like him. Maybe yes, maybe not. The teal-haired girl sighed.

Suddenly, the fire alarm has sounded. Everyone stood up, startled. Miku and Gumi looked at each other. Was it an exercise or was it for real? The teacher, Gakupo, ordered to form a line and to follow him. They go out of the class. The fire was already attacking the roof. A part of the ceiling broke down, separating Miku from the others. She was imprisoned there. The smoke was beginning to get denser. Miku saw her vision blurred. The last thing she saw before pass out was a dancing figure that was walking toward her.

XXXX

Miku woke up in a hospital room, surrounded by Gumi, Mikuo, Luka, Rin, Len and… Taito Shion. The teal-haired girl frowned. What was he doing here? She knew that he was Len friend, but first, she was unknowing what the blond was doing here either. They all sighed with relief, even Taito, which was strange.

''What is he doing here? '' Asked Miku, pointing toward Taito.

''It's him who gets you out of the school. '' Answered Len. Miku tilted her head. The figure... Was it him?

''The school burn. The fire starts accidently. A part of the ceiling fall and separate you from the rest of the class. Taito found you unconscious on the ground. He brings you outside of the school. He saved you, in fact. '' Explained Gumi.

So, he did save her. Why? Why does he saved her? A little unknown student that he never met? Miku stared at him in confusion.

''I should go now'' was the only thing he said before leaving.


End file.
